The invention relates to a breast pump for collecting breast milk, comprising a funnel intended to receive the breast, a housing, and a device for producing a pumping effect.
Pumping breast milk and storing it for short periods allows breastfeeding mothers to be autonomous and independent and to go to work. Therefore, many different breast pumps have been developed, practically all of which use pulsating negative pressure. More specifically, the pressure is mostly lowered by 60 to 120 mbar at 1 to 2 Hz by means of a diaphragm pump. The pump is connected via a tube to the interior of a collecting container similar to a baby bottle. The container has a funnel-shaped opening that is held against the breast. By the negative pressure, the nipple is aspired into the funnel in a pulsating manner, thereby producing a pumping effect on the areola in which the milk collects and is drawn through the nipple by the negative pressure.
One disadvantage of known breast pumps is the noise generated by the pulsating negative pressure, which many users find annoying.
Another disadvantage of many known breast pumps is the fact that the described suction and extension of the nipple produces friction between the latter and the funnel, which is found displeasing and may cause irritations. In several known breast pumps it is attempted to alleviate this disadvantage by incorporating cushion-like hollow bodies in the suction funnel and rhythmically supplying a fluid thereto, thus imparting a massage movement to the breast. In this manner it is attempted to imitate the jaw movements of the baby in the funnel portion. As a result, a smaller negative pressure may possibly be used.
Furthermore, practically all known breast pumps have the disadvantage of being composed of a large number of components, most of which have to be cleaned also. Although they may mostly be easy to handle, the appliances are relatively bulky, which is a hindrance particularly with regard to their transport e.g. in a handbag.
On account of the aforementioned disadvantages and of the fact that in known breast pumps the pumping process substantially differs from the natural sucking of a baby, many women find breast milk pumping displeasing and therefore prematurely discontinue feeding their babies with breast milk.
On the background of this prior art, the invention is based upon the object of suggesting a breast pump that does not suffer from the aforementioned disadvantages and more particularly is gentle to the breast in operation, better imitates the drinking and swallowing of a baby, whose design is simple and compact, and that is easy to clean.